hands_of_sorrow_knightfandomcom-20200216-history
Paladin
An ancient order of warrior monks following the Code of Samara. Thought by most to be mearly a myth, this reclusive order was brought back from obscurity by Zamas, the first emperor. Their iron discipline and unbreakable will forms the back bone of the empire's infantry while their relegious zeal is matched only by the bishops of the Holy Church. History What little records exist of the formation of this enigmantic order is kept hidden and locked behind the walls of their mighty fortress city of Samara, high in the Taelian mountains and they guard this knowledge jealously. Mythic It is said that the founder of this order was among the holy dozen, who followed Hefast the Forger on his pilgrimage. After the betrayal, where the seven sins of this world were reaffirmed, he fled back to his homeland of Taelian, gathering around him many followers. On the seventy first day of his journey back he stopped before a tall white rock. There it is said he had a vision. He named this rock Samara, the anvil that will forge the world. On it he wrote in black runes twenty edicts that will become known as the Code of Samara. Then he ordered his followers that a fortress is to be built around the rock. Heroic Ancient texts tell that the order first came into prominance when they aligned themselves with the first empire. Before that, there are passing mentions of traveling monks, mercenaries or smiths following an unknown code of honor. Semus of Apatios, two hundred years after the formation of the first empire, describes them as mighty men, both in power and spirit. He writes that thought most men thought them as an extension of the Holy Church, their true loyalites ley elsewhere, thought this would explain their aligment as they shared a lot of the same ideals as the church of that time. They commanded both fear and respect on the battlefield. In his description of the Battle at Kalamia, he describes how they looked: "Their armor was white as marble with golden runes and motifs that shone bright even during the blackest night. Their helments covered all of their head, leaving but a tiny gap for their eyes. And on this helmet rose rows of white feathers high above their head so as to make what was an already incredibly imposing figure even more imposing. They wielded great broadswords, giant war hammers or morning stars, each inscribed with magical runes that blazed brightly during battle. And on their side hung always a book, but what wrote within it, as much as I would like to know, is beyond me. Their armor did not dent or rust, their blades never dulled, their hammers never broke. In battle they were sent where the battle was fiercest and our lines most likely to break. Without fail they routed the enemy always and all fled their holy wrath." After the original schism and the fall of the first empire, they were hunted by the reformist church as heretics. Some fled, while many fell retreating.It is said they called this dark period the reaffirmation of Lust. Thought the new church tried to wipe them all, the location of Samara was secret and so during the dark years after the fall of the empire they order fell into obscurity as they reclused themselves from the world, preparing for the foretold reforging of the world. Current Era It was by the will of Cato, the firstfather, grand emperor of the second empire, that this order returned from obscurity. During his many pilgrimages before he ascended the throne, he found the location of the hidden fortress city of Samara and travelled there. It is said that the grandmaster of the order himself invited him into the city, where they talked for seven days and six nights. On the seventh night a grand army of paladins departed their hidden city, following Cato on his conquests. = Abilities Primary Prayer Calls forth a wave of healing energy that bounces up to 4 times, healing 90 180 270 360 450 damage on the each target. Has 600 cast range and 17 17 16 15 15 seconds cooldown. Powers Judgement Divinity is earned, The first edict of Samara You blink to the targeted enemy and attack with your hammer dealing 100 200 300 physical damage and also heal your self for 100 200 300 hit points. Has 550 650 750 cast range and 18 seconds cooldown. Righteous Doom Sends a spirit bolt at a target enemy unit, dealing 300 400 500 damage. Has 600 cast range and 18 seconds cooldown. Resurrection Mortality is the final sin, The third edict of Samara Brings back to life the corpses of 8 8 8 friendly nearby units. Has 900 1300 1700 area of effect and 40 35 30 seconds cooldown. Consecration This world is sacred, the seventh edict of Samara Creates 3 5 8 spirits that attack at nearby enemy units. Each spirit does 50 spell damage per second. Lasts 20 30 40 seconds. Has 600 700 800 area of effect and 35 seconds cooldown. Inner Fire The eternal flame is always burning, the eleventh edict of Samara Increases self and a target friendly units damage by 20% 30% 40% and armor by 10 20 30. Lasts 15 20 25 seconds. Has 500 cast range and 8 seconds cooldown. Zeal Increases the attack rate of a target unit by 30% 40% 50%, and whenever you cast a spell you are healed for extra 50 hit points. Lasts 25 35 45 seconds. Has 5000 10000 15000 cast range and 25 seconds cooldown. Divine Shield Our will is unyielding, the fourth edict of Samara The paladin's unbreakable will manifests itself as an impenetrable shield that surrounds this unit, protecting it from all damage and spells for 4 5 6 seconds. When the shield wears down, the paladin will suffer from exhaustion for 3 seconds; his movement speed will be slowed by 30%. Has 30 seconds cooldown. Divine Favour Compassion is the foil of Lust, the twentieth edict of Samara Heall all nearby units for 250 350 450 hit points. Has 900 area of effect and 22 seconds cooldown.